My New Best Friend:  Damon & OC
by NykkiLeighVampireHeart
Summary: ONE-SHOT: A Lemon I wrote for my best friend, FallenAngelAurora.  Not sure if she'd want her real name on here.  So here you go, just how you like 'em - VERY lemony with a splash of nekkid Damon. :D


**My New Best Friend**

_**A/N: Here you go, "FallenAngelAurora." Here's the lemon I promised you, with all of our ideas in place. :) **_

Name: Amelia Fain (Emili as a nickname)  
Age: 18

Hair Color: White Blonde  
Eye Color: Sapphire Blue

I sat down on a bench in the park, waiting for Nykki to come pick me up. I sighed, irratated myfriend was late. Again. I opened up my Maximum Ride novel and began reading. After about 15 minutes, a light blue convertible pull up to the side of the road, Nykki jumping out of the passenger seat.

"Hey!" She greeted mewith a hug. "K, I'm sorry I'm late, but I met this guy and-"

"Oh, gosh, Nykki. Again?"

Nykki mock-pouted and I grinned and looked over at the man behind the wheel of the car.

"Daaaamn, I rather like this one."

Nykki smirked at me.

"What?" I asked, my eyes still glued to this mysterious guy.

"About time. I was beginning to think you went all lesbian on me."

I slapped Nykki's shoulder and she laughed and faked pain. I could have swore I saw the guy laughing too. "Come on," Nykki urged.

She opened up the front door for me and dramatically swept her arm out, motioning for me to get in. I rolled my eyes and sat down next to this guy. She climbed in the back seat and the driver looked at me, pulling his sunglasses off.

He held his hand out. "Damon Salvatore."

I shook his hand, nearly melting at the sound of his voice. "Amelia."

Nykki's head popped out from the backseat. "But you can call her Emili."

I shot a dirty look towards Nykki, who responded with a cheesy grin.

"So where are we going?"

"Oh, I didn't tell you?" Nykki asked. "Oh. Oops. A bar." She grinned.

"What? We aren't old enough! We'll get arrested!"

"I'll handle that." Damon smirked.

"Come oooon!" Nykki mock-pouted again.

"O…kay…" I agreed reluctantly.

_**30 minutes later**_

__"Em?" I turned to see a slightly drunk Damon. "Where's Nykki?" He had to yell over the loud music.

I drunkenly giggled. Yes, I was plastered. "Over there. She met some guy named Jeremy Gilbert. They're in the alley right now." I laughed. I may have been tanked, but not as tanked as Nykki.

Damon seemed amused by something, before he smiled at me. "You wanna dance?"

I normally don't dance, but the alcohol in my system lowered my inhabitions – and my dignity. I nodded and let him lead me towards the music. It was some sort of rock song turned into a techno remix, but I was past caring- after all, I had a sexy guy against my body. Hellz yeah!

Sometime after the dancing, when Damon and I were both out of breath, he offered to give me a ride…home. "Jeremy's going to take her home." He told me. I guess him and Jeremy were friends or something.

We walked out into the parking lot and Damon caught me and held me up when I tripped once. Damon laughed and walked up to a car with steamed up windows and knocked. "Jer! Are you in there?"

The window rolled down, revealing Nykki, her curly hair wild, a goofy grin on her face and a shirtless guy, a little younger than Damon with black hair. "Yep."

"Alright. Take Nykki home after you're done."

"Will do!" He turned and, without bothering to roll up the window, crawled on top of Nykki again.

"Come on." He told me. "Use a condom!" He called behind us.

"Will do!" Jeremy repeated before Nykki smothered him with her mouth again.

"Gosh." I shook my head.

"Is she always like that?"

"Mm…yeah. Pretty much."

He laughed.

_**30 minutes later**_

"Damon…" I moaned as he lay me on the bed after quickly shedding our clothes.

When did this happen? I have no idea. My previous drunkeness settled into a mellow intoxication, and though I was able to say no, frankly, I just really fucking didn't want to.

Damon's lips pressed against mine again and I fumbled with the buttons on his shirt. He just pulled it over his head and threw it across the room. He unbuckled his belt so quickly I almost didn't catch it before removing his jeans.

_ Hm. No underwear. _I thought, pleased.

He gripped my hips as his tongue found mine and he ground his bare body against mine.

"Damon, please…!" I wiggled around, trying to get the pleasure I needed when I felt Damon chuckle against my mouth.

"Patience, Emili."

I felt his long, slender fingers brush against my inner thigh and I arched my hips up reflexively.

I gasped as I felt his hand move closer to my, uh…female area. Damon's experienced fingers worked my clit and I clawed at his back, desperately needing a release. He remained kissing me as he slid two fingers inside of me, thrusting them in and out.

"Damon!"

I could have sworn I heard him _growl _in pleasure, but I was past noticing. I just needed two things: Him on top of me, and him_ inside_ me. I arched my hips up as I got closer and closer to a release, and I began moving my hips in rhythm with his hand. I gasped as I felt my inner walls pulsate around his fingers and I came.

Breathing heavily I pulled him up for a kiss. "Mmm…Thank you." I smiled and he grinned micheviously.

"That wasn't even the main event, love."

Before I could respond, he thrust his entire length into me and I moaned loudly as my eyes dilated in pleasure. There was a breif unpleasant pain, but with the alcohol in my system, and my current state of arousal, I barely even noticed it. He slowly thrust in and out of me, letting the feeling build.

"Damon! Faster…please…" I begged, my lips to his ear.

He happily obeyed and I nearly screamed in pleasure. I instinctively wrapped my legs around him, allowing him to penetrate deeper into me. Tingles of pleasure reaced up my spine and I bit my lip. Damon had braced himself on his arms as he looked at me, expressions of pleasure and lust washing over his beautiful face.

I gasped when he suddenly moved his hips, fucking me at a different angle. "Fuck!"

That shocked me, because I'm not usually much of a cusser, but I couldn't help it! YOU have sex with this guy and try to control what comes out of your mouth!

Damon smirked at me and began thrusting into me even _harder._

"Oh, oh,_ oh_!" I clung to him for dear life as I felt myself coming. "_Damon_!"

_ Harder, harder, harder._

I opened my eyes and for a breif second, I though I saw his eyes changed color. The whites were almost…_red_, but when I focused on him, his face was normal. His lust-filled eyes were beautifully blue.

"Damon…" I arched my hips up and with a loud moan, I climaxed, bringing him with me.

We lay there for a minute, our bodies sweaty and our breathing heavy. _**(A/N: Ha! Rhyme! 5 points, bitch!) **_

__"Hey, Emili?"

"Hm…?"

"How would you feel about a threesome?"

_**THE END**_

_**A/N: Well, there you go. This is actually the first lemon I've done in first-person POV, so I hope I did okay. And yes, FallenAngelAurora, the ending was just for laughs! xD **_


End file.
